


Why did Skye like Chase?

by fanfic_reader_3679



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Chase is awkward, Everest feels jealous, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_reader_3679/pseuds/fanfic_reader_3679
Summary: Everest is confused.
Relationships: Chase/Marshall (PAW Patrol), Everest/Skye (PAW Patrol)
Kudos: 12





	Why did Skye like Chase?

Everest couldn't understand Chase.   
She felt stupid for not being able to do so; Chase was like an open book. His morals dictated his every action. The whole world seemed like it was defined by two neat boxes of right and wrong, with absolutely no room for nuance. Chase was like a flow chart with only one option.   
She couldn't understand why. Was it even possible for a pup to crave this much security, this much boredom? There was no room for surprises; according to Chase, life provided more than enough of those.   
Chase was dictated by rules, procedures; he was reactionary. He only made his own decisions when he was forced to, and even then, he stuck close to established guidelines, as if he was scared of where he'd go if he strayed from them.   
Even more so, she couldn't understand why Skye had had a crush on him. She trusted Skye's taste; she'd picked her, after all, and that was all that mattered, was it? But she couldn't stop her mind from drifting to other realities - just out of curiosity, she told herself - where Chase had liked her back.   
Everest had never really considered herself as a jealous pup; clingy, maybe. Desperate, definitely. But she wasn't so insecure that she'd be jealous of a gay dog for happening to catch the eye of Skye.  
What was she doing? It wasn't like Skye was hers. That would be horrible. One of the things that she liked the most about their relationship was the freedom they provided each other. If one of them wanted to do a hobby without the other, that was okay. Everest was bored to death by planes, even though she knew that Skye loved them. She tried to understand and ask questions when Skye talked to her about them, but if Skye wanted to go see a jet show, Everest didn't feel obligated to come.   
If one of them happened to have a crush on another dog, in the present day, then she supposed that that would be okay. A nurse hipup can't control their feelings. And it wouldn't be like Skye would leave her over a crush. And it definitely wasn't a sign that she wasn't good enough.   
And that would be in the present day. Skye's crush had happened in the past, before Everest had even seen her for the first time. It didn't matter now.   
Chase glanced up at her, meeting her eyes. He tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, do you need me for something? You've been staring at me for a while." Without waiting for a reply, he jumped to his paws, wagging his tail. "Because if you do need me for something, I'm happy to help!"  
"Oh, um, no. I'm okay. I was just lost in thought." She looked away awkwardly. She thought that that would be the end of it, before Chase kept talking.  
"You know, we've never spent a lot of time together. But you seem cool. And we have some things in common." He brightened, and then deflated. "Like...um, like Skye liking both of us. Yeah, that's about it. We have nothing in common, huh?"  
"Skye liked you." She corrected, her voice harsher than she expected. She winced, her ears falling flat on top of her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that! I just meant...I don't know what I meant. But I don't hate you or anything! You're just...you."  
Chase's tail gave a confused, unsure wag. "Thanks? I'll just...take that as a compliment. I guess."  
They were quiet for a little while. Everest racked her brain for something to say that would be as cool as Chase seemed to think she was. Why would anyone think she was cool? She thought Skye was cool sometimes, like when she went skydiving, or scaled a rocky cliff with no fear. But Everest was always a little scared when she did that sort of thing, even though it was fun too.  
"It was. A compliment, I mean." She offered. "I mean, you're a nice pup." She winced. "And you're, uh, really good at following orders?"  
Chase laughed, though it sounded dry and sardonic. "That's what I think about myself."  
As she stared at the ground, her eyes widened. The heck? She wasn't supposed to be talking about Chase's inner psyche. She wasn't his therapist. She barely knew him.   
"Uh...I'm not really sure how to respond to that." She managed.   
"Oh. Sorry! I just thought it would be, um, a funny joke or something." His ears drooped. "I guess that didn't work out. I don't know, I was just trying to be funny. Not...not as boring."  
"You're not boring!" She said instinctually, though if Chase asked how, she'd be struggling to come up with a way to answer him.   
Chase's ears seemed to lower further. "I am, though. Especially compared to you. You just...do all this cool stuff, that I don't feel like I could do without losing my mind. You're so relaxed, and you always seem to know what to say. I...I wish I could be more like you."  
Everest had never been one to compare herself to others. She'd been alone most of her life anyway, and now that she was around pups, they were like new enigmas to discover, almost like opening up a present. She wanted to know all about them. She didn't really think about herself all that much.   
She opened her mouth, and then closed it again. "I wish that I could be more mature sometimes." She admitted. "So that I could take care of Jake sometimes, instead of him taking care of me all the time. And..." She blushed, looking away from Chase's eyes. "For Skye too, I guess. Is that weird? That's weird. It's even weirder talking about Skye to you." Her tail wagged uncertainly. "But it doesn't feel that weird, all at the same time."  
Chase chuckled awkwardly, and it was more real this time. "You're right."  
He glanced at the ground. "You know, I feel almost guilty, I guess. That I get to be around Skye all the time, and you don't. Because you deserve to see her every day. To be with her, like how I am with Marshall. To just...live with her."  
Even just picturing it in Everest's mind made her blush, and her tail wagged. "It sounds... really nice. We'll get there someday. We'll figure something out." She promised herself. "Eventually."  
Chase smiled tentively. "Well then, good luck."  
She felt the strange urge to nudge him playfully, but settled for a smirk instead. "I don't need your permission." She teased.   
Chase's tail wagged. "You're right." He paused, glancing at her for a moment. "You know, I feel really good now. Just...being able to clear out all these misunderstandings and awkwardness. It feels like something's lifted off my chest."  
"Clear out? You mean like smoke?" She made an exaggerated show of tilting her head. "Now who does that remind me of?"  
Chase's smile became smitten, and he seemed to look past her, a vaugely dazed look in his eyes. His tail wagged.   
Was this what she looked like to everyone else? She laughed, shocking Chase out of his stupor.  
He blushed. "Uh, yeah. You're right."  
"Oh, I know I am."   
Marshall burst through the door, howling excitedly. "Chase! I'm back from my mission! You'll never guess what happened!"  
Smiling contently, Everest felt relaxed for one of the few times in her life. She felt like she didn't have to worry about anyone else but her and Skye.  
And speaking of, her eyes lit up as she bounded torwards her. 


End file.
